Mistakes
by LilAve1492
Summary: After the rebellion, Katniss marries Gale and moves to district 2 with him. But Gale isn't her old best friend anymore. He hurts her both physically and emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. :] I decided to start a new story in addition to my other one. :] So yes Enjoy:] This whole story is in Katniss' POV**

* * *

I'm sitting in our living room watching TV when I hear footsteps stomping outside. I quickly shut off the TV and run upstairs. I go into the bathroom and pretend to clean. "Katniss?" I hear Gale call as he stomps up the stairs. "Where are you?" "I-I'm cleaning the bathroom." I say. He walks in and I start scrubbing the bathtub. "Oh. Okay." He says and leaves. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

I hear a glass breaking downstairs. "Shit." I hear Gale say. "Katniss, why did you put that there?!" I stand up and close the bathroom door and lock it. I hear him stomp up the stairs again and fear creeps through me. He tries to open the door then starts banging on it when he realizes it's locked. "Let me in!" He shouts. I stand up and open the door just a little.

He pushes it the rest of the way open and takes a step towards me. I walk back until my legs hit the bathtub. "Why'd you do that?" "I-it I-I-I didn't know." I stutter. He grabs the back of my neck and starts pushing me out the bathroom door and down the stairs. He throws me down on the glass and my hands get cut up. "Clean it up!" He demands. "O-okay." I say tears clouding my eyes. The phone rings and Gale goes to get it. I hear him arguing with someone and then the conversation ends with him saying, "Fine." He walks out to me and I wipe my tears with the back of my hand. "I have to go back to work." He says then grabs his coat and leaves slamming the door behind him.

I stand up and look at my hands. I go to the sink and wash them which makes them sting horribly. This happens almost every day. Gale will get mad and blame me for whatever is wrong. I have so many bruises and scars. I married Gale thinking that I needed to get away from the past. Get away from everything that had anything to do with the Games or rebellion. That was the worst mistake I've ever made. I would leave, but I'm afraid. If I got caught trying to leave, who knows what Gale would do? I don't tell anyone either. I only ever told Haymitch over the phone, and he told me to come home to district twelve, but I didn't.

Later Gale will come back saying he's sorry, but after him saying it so many times, it's lost all meaning. Sometimes Peeta sends me letters, but Gale always throws them in the fireplace or tears them. Then he hits me. _Peeta. _I know he'd never hurt me. I always think about going back and being with Peeta, but like I said before, I'm afraid.

I decide to go call Haymitch. Last time I called he said that Effie was trying to get him to stop drinking. I dial his number and after three rings he answers sounding, surprisingly, sober. _Wow. Did Effie actually get him to quit? _"Hi Haymitch." I say. "Hey sweetheart, you finally come to your senses about leaving?" He asks. "I want to, but I can't." I say. "Well, why the hell not!?" He yells. "Why are you so angry?!" I ask. "Well, there's a boy here that would treat you amazing despite all the shit you put him through, but you decide to stay with the one who beats your ass every god damn day!" I try to say something, but I'm speechless, so all that comes out is a squeak. Tears roll down my cheeks. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you need to come home." I sniffle. "I know, but-" "Katniss." He says sternly. "What if he catches me?" I ask. "He won't, just go when he's at work, you said he's almost always at work." "He'll come after me." I say. "Fine sweetheart, if you want to stay there being beaten and raped you go ahead." He says and hangs up the phone.

I slam the phone down and curl up into a ball on the floor sobbing. I take my wedding ring off and throw it across the room. Why do I wear that stupid thing? I crawl over and pick it up and stare at it. I crawl to the fireplace and toss the ring into the flames. I scream while the ring is engulfed by the flames. I run upstairs to the bedroom and close and lock the door. I lay down on the bed thinking. I don't know when Gale is gonna be back, so I can't leave tonight. I'll go tomorrow a while after he leaves for work. I'll pack tonight then hide the suitcase in the basement, no one ever goes down there.

I slowly get up and take the suitcase from under the bed. I open the dresser and scoop up all my underwear and socks and throw them messily into the suitcase. Then I walk over to the closet. I pull all my clothes off the hangers and shove them in. I go to my bedside table and open the single drawer. I take out four things. The locket and pearl Peeta gave me, my parent's wedding photo, and my father's plant book. I open the locket and take Gale's picture out of it and tear it, all the pieces falling to the floor. I'll replace it with one of Peeta when I get to district twelve. I put the locket around my neck and the plant book and photo carefully in the suitcase. I put the pearl in my pocket and close the suitcase. I drag it down the stairs, it thumping on each stair, and to the basement. I open the door and walk down the creaky wooden stairs. I put the suitcase at the bottom of the staircase then run back up.

I realize I never finished cleaning up the glass, and I don't want Gale to get mad, so I go clean it up. When I'm done I go back up to the bedroom and turn off the light. I crawl under the covers, and try to fall asleep, but I can't. There's too much on my mind.

I hear the front door open downstairs and close my eyes pretending to sleep. I hear him walking up the stairs and into the bedroom. He sighs then goes into the bathroom. He comes out a minute later and gets in bed. I feel his eyes on me and hope he can't tell I'm awake. He turns around, and I eventually fall asleep with one thing running through my head: _I'm going home._

* * *

I wake up and sunlight floods into the room. Gale isn't in bed and I don't hear him downstairs, so I conclude that he'd left already. I sit up and stretch. I quickly hop off the bed and run downstairs. I'm still in my normal clothes so I don't need to change. I open the basement door and walk down, the stairs creaking with every step. I grab the suitcase and carry it upstairs. I open the front door and Gale is standing there, his hand looking like he was about to open the door. I freeze. He looks at the suitcase and back up at me."What are you doing?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to give me suggestions to make this story better. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! And if you like Gale, you should leave..**

* * *

"Well?" He says stepping in and closing the door. I can't speak I'm paralyzed with fear. He slaps me and I have an urge to scream, but I contain it. "Were you trying to leave?" He asks his voice gaining power. I push him away and yell, "Stop hitting me, I've had enough, Gale!" He stands there with his hands balled into fists at his sides and the most insane look in his eyes.

I turn to try to run away, but he grabs the back of my shirt yanking me back to him. I scream and he throws me on the floor. He walks over and kicks me in the back. Tears fall from my eyes as I try to crawl away. He picks me up by the back of my shirt, choking me, and holds me up against the wall by my neck. "Stop!" I scream. "What the hell were you doing?" He yells in my face. "Stop, Gale!" I yell with all the bravery I can muster right now, clawing at his hands. He looks me right in the eyes and everything is silent except my gasps for air.

He takes his hands away from my neck and I fall to the floor. I thought he was done, but then he picks me up and throws me against the wall. "Were you?" He yells towering above my cowering body. Every ounce of bravery is drained from me. "I'm sorry." I whimper curled in a ball on the floor. He grabs the back of my neck and pulls my head up, forcing me to look at him. "I'm sorry Gale, I won't do it again." I whimper. "Damn right you won't." He yells and picks me up. He throws me down again and my head hits the wood floor. _He's going to kill me. _I think.

He starts throwing things at me and I cover my head and neck with my arms. He throws a glass at me and it makes a slit in my forehead. I start to get dizzy, and conclude that I probably _will _die. I reach into my pocket and take out the pearl. I hold it in my fist to my heart while Gale throws more things at me, calling me terrible names. _Why was I so stupid? I obviously loved Peeta. Everyone knew it. I refused to believe it, but I do love him. Even after not seeing him for so long I still do. I miss his crystal blue eyes and strong arms, keeping away the nightmares._

My thoughts are interrupted by Gale pulling me up once again. I don't plead anymore, knowing that it's useless to do so, and I already look pathetic. I just look at him. Trying to tell him how much I hate him and regret marrying him without saying anything. He throws me onto the glass coffee table and pain shoots up my back. I don't do anything. Not pleading, screaming, or apologizing. I'm not sorry, why should I be? I feel glass stabbing into my back, and he kicks me one last time and then I hear heavy footsteps and the door slamming.

I stay curled in a ball on the floor, too beaten to move. Right now, I can't tell if it's tears running down my face or blood. I close my eyes expecting to die, and I completely black out.

* * *

I wake up, but I'm not in my bed. I try to sit up, but it makes _everything_ hurt, so I ease back down slowly. I look around the room and realize I'm in the hospital. A sharp pain in my head makes me cry out.

A nurse walks in and her eyes widen. "You're awake!" She says. She walks quickly to my bedside and asks, "Do you need anything?"  
"Water." I croak. She nods and goes out.

_How did I get here?_ _How would someone have found me? _The nurse walks back in with a glass of water and sets it on the bedside table. I try to sit up, but It's impossible because of the pain. She helps me sit up slowly and hands me the glass. I shakily take a sip then put it back on the table.

"How did I get here?" I ask the nurse. "Oh, your neighbors heard screaming and called the police." My neighbors. I've had nothing more than small talk with them. "If you don't mind, do you know _why _you are here?" The whole scene with Gale flashes through my mind. "Do _you_?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "We need to know how this happened, you don't have to tell now if you're uncomfortable, but you do have to eventually." I suddenly get scared having to tell someone that Gale did this. She clears her throat. "Do you need anything else before I go?" She asks. "No." She gives a quick nod and walks out the door.

I lay back down and wince at the pain. I look at the clock and it's 7:30. I hear the door open and I turn my head. Gale walks in with a guilty expression on his face and flowers in his hands. "Get out." I say sternly. "Katni-"  
"Get out!"  
"Katniss, I'm sorry!" Angry tears fall from my eyes. "No you're not, Gale!" I yell. He sighs. "I am, I lov-"  
"GET OUT! I HATE YOU!" I scream. I scream and cry until a nurse walks in. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." I hear through my screams. Another nurse walks over to calm me down.

It takes a while, but the nurses finally calm me down. _How dare he come here? And saying he's 'sorry'. _I start sobbing until I fall asleep.

When I wake up I feel someone holding my hand. I almost scream terrible things thinking it's Gale. I pull my hand away quickly and look over to them. I gasp.

It's Peeta.

* * *

**Sorry the hospital was so awkward. Lol..**

**And these are really short because I feel like I always have to end on some kind of cliffhanger :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Katniss." He whispers. I feel tears streaming down my face and he wipes them away with his thumb. Someone clears their throat and I look behind me. Haymitch is here too. He said that Gale wouldn't catch me if I tried to leave. But he _did. No, this isn't Haymitch's fault._ "What happened?" Peeta asks stroking my hair. I open my mouth, but no words come out. I don't want to tell Peeta. Have him know that Gale beat me for so long and I never came back to him. "I-I got hurt." I say. He chuckles without humor. "No shit." Haymitch says. Peeta frowns at him and looks back at me. "_How_?" More tears come and I whimper, "If I told you, you'd hate me." He shakes his head. "I'd never hate you; please tell me." The concern in his voice breaks me.

"Gale hurt me." I say trying not to start sobbing. His eyes widen. "What? Why?" This time I do start sobbing. Haymitch steps in and says, "Gale always hurt her, hit her; it was just way worse this time." I look back up to Peeta's face. I see so much. Disgust, anger, hatred are a few things. He looks at me sadly. "Why didn't you leave?" I sniffle. "I tried to! He caught me!" I shoot a look at Haymitch. Peeta doesn't say anything, he just takes my hand in both of his and stares at it.

After a while he drops my hand and stands up from the chair he's sitting in. He starts to the door angrily "Peeta, no!" I yell. He pauses right in front of the door then opens it. He leaves slamming the door.

I look over to Haymitch. He sighs. "Go get him, _please_!" I beg. He shakes his head. "Gale seriously needs his ass kicked." I stare at him in disbelief. "What if he hurts Peeta?" He looks at me and chuckles shaking his head. "He won't." I look around. "How do you know? Go get him, Haymitch please!" I say desperately. "He'll be fine! Do you really think _Gale _is stronger than him?" I start crying again. "Plus he seemed really pissed." I shake my head and curl into a ball which makes pain shoot up my back. But I don't care. "Why'd you marry Gale anyway? You obviously love Peeta." I look him in the eyes. "I don't know." I say.

We sit in silence for a while until Haymitch says, "When you get outta here, you're going home with us right?" I nod. "Does anybody live in my old house?"  
"Yeah, some rich capitol people, paid a lot of money for it." I sigh. "Where am I gonna stay?" He laughs. "Probably with Peeta, he probably won't even give you a choice. He'll want to protect you." I smile weakly, and realize how long it's been since I've smiled or laughed.

The door opens and I turn to see Peeta with his head down carrying my suitcase. He puts the suitcase at the edge of the bed and sits back down not looking at me. "Peeta?" I say pulling his chin up to look at me. He looks at me sadly. "I'm okay." I whisper pulling him down to me. He shakes his head and a tear falls down his cheek. "You're not, you're in the hospital, and he could have _killed _you!" I did think he was going to kill me, but I don't say that. I pull his head down quickly and kiss him.

"Did he hit you?" I whisper. He nods. "Where?" He rubs his jaw. "And my shoulder." "Well did ya' hit him back? Make him cry for his mommy?" Haymitch asks. Peeta looks at him like he'd just said the most ridiculous thing ever. "No." Haymitch's jaw drops. "Why?!"  
"Why should I hit him?" Haymitch gapes at him. "Well take a look at the_ lovely_ little girl in the hospital bed." I scowl at him. "I'm not gonna go to his house and start beating him up." I chuckle a little. "Typical Peeta." Haymitch crosses his arms and stands up. "I'll go make him cry." Peeta smirks at him. "How? Are you gonna stand in his house until your stench makes his eyes water?" I laugh out loud at this and Peeta smiles at me, his blue eyes glimmering. "Whatever _moppy_." I look at him confused. "What? Moppy?" Haymitch scowls. "His hair is like a mop." He explains. "Um no it's not." I say. He looks between our smirking faces. "Wait are you gonna go? I'll beat him up instead, no one no matter what they did should have to be tortured with that smell." I giggle. _Why am I laughing so much? I think I've laughed and smiled more in the past five minutes than in my whole life. _

"Well if you're just gonna make fun of me, I'll just leave." He says strutting dramatically over to the door. He winks at Peeta and leaves.

After an awkward silence Peeta says, "Why didn't you hit Gale back?" I look over at him. "Why did you let him hit you all the time, Katniss? You're not weak." I sigh. "This is gonna sound really stupid but, I didn't want to lose him." He looks at me wanting me to continue. "I thought that he was all I had left, that you'd have moved on." I shakily suck in a breath. "At first I _would_ hit him back and yell at him too, but I had thought that if I stopped he would, but I was wrong." "Well when you realized that you were wrong, why didn't you leave?" He asks. "I started being afraid of him, and I hated myself for it." He looks at me sadly, those blue eyes losing their gleam.

"Why'd Gale hit you? During everything he would risk his life to keep you safe." I shake my head. "I don't know, I guess the war did something to him." He takes my hand and nods. "Are you going to go back to him when you get out of here?" He asks. "No, that's not Gale, _my best friend,_ I hate what he's become." He sighs. "I did talk to Gale," _Of course he did. _"He feels really bad about this." "Are you saying I _should _go back to him?" I ask. "No you should do whatever makes you happy, but I don't want you to think of Gale as a monster." I sigh. "Peeta, he hurt me, he's made me weak!" "Katniss, don't you have those times when it's just too much, you can't deal with anything anymore and you just lose it?" I nod sadly. Peeta is just about to continue when Haymitch opens the door.

"Hey, did you know the cafeteria has pie?" He asks. "What about it?" Peeta asks. "_Well_ you have to pay for it and I don't have money." He says looking at Peeta. "Are you allowed to leave this room?" Peeta asks me. I shake my head. "My back really hurts, but you_ can_ bring me some pie." He chuckles. "Well get movin' boy, the woman wants pie!" Peeta walks over and kisses my cheek. "We'll be right back." He says. He leaves and I find myself still smiling.

I'd expected Peeta to hate me because of the hijacking, but he seemed_ normal_. Like he was back to his old self. I hope he really does still love me.

* * *

**Sorry got a bit lazy with the punctuation in this. (just commas really.) Well, I'm off to do my homework (torturous pieces of paper), Bye!**


End file.
